


Happy Hope High

by Beautifully_You_and_me



Series: Danganronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Cutesy, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Fan Dangan Ronpa, Fluff, Happy, Karaoke, M/M, Multi, Music, No Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifully_You_and_me/pseuds/Beautifully_You_and_me
Summary: A cutesy, just for fun Hope Au story. Aka: Normal high school with just the fifteen students all alive





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome, to Happy Hope high!   
A collection of short cutesy and fluffy oneshots that take place in a non despair AU, aka, the Hope AU.  
There are MANY ships in this story, if that makes you uncomfortable, feel free to leave.  
Have fun!


	2. Karaoke night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The highschool enjoys a nice karaoke night.

The loud music echoed off the walls, filling the high school with the sound, but not loud enough for the voice singing to not be heard. 

" If we catch a criminal  
When we catch a criminal  
There's nothing we can do  
But play cops and robbers  
Cops and robbers" 

Kyoko's voice was loud and clear, even behind the music that was blasting.   
Everyone in the school could hear music, but the group of fifteen students didn't really care, because all the students were in the room, either dancing or singing along to the music, although there were a few wallflowers, one sitting in a corner reading, and the other talking to Makoto, who was listening to the music, barely able to hear the conversation. 

As the music ended, there was cheering, and clapping, and Kyoko stepped off the stage in the gym, fairly gracefully. 

There was a short conversation about who would go next.

"So who's next?" Toko, the female wallflower which had been speaking with Makoto as Kyoko was singing.

Everyone looked at each other, before a hand shot up through the small crowd.  
Not knowing who it was, Makoto looked at where they were and replied.

"Sure! Just, pick a song and get on the stage." He told them, and the hand went down and Chihiro fiddled with the music for a second before stepping onto the stage.

Music began to play, and Chihiro seemed to sway slightly, holding the microphone the school let them use, and he began to sing.

"Am I just, a silly girl?  
Blind and stupid for loving you  
Am I just a silly girl?  
So young and naíve to think you were the one who came to take claim of this heart  
Cold-hearted, shame you'll remain just a frame in the dark." 

Unlike with Kyoko's song, there was no loud music, no dancing, instead silence as Chihiro sang from the heart.

"The people are talking, the people are saying  
That you have been playing my heart like a grand piano  
The people are talking, the people are saying  
That you have been playing my heart like a grand piano" 

His voice was quiet, and feminine, but came straight from true feelings it seemed.

"So play on, play on, play on  
Play on, play on, play on  
Play on, play on, play on  
Play on, play on."

The music began to fade away with Chihiro's voice, and once it was over, the chatter resumed. 

Chihiro carefully jumped off the stage and went to find someone it seemed, while he was busy, Sayaka took the stage, the only shocking thing being she hadn't done it already.

"It's a little blurry how the whole thing started  
I don't even really know what you intended  
Thought that you were cute and you could make me jealous  
Poured it down, so I poured it down  
Next thing that I know I'm in a hotel with you  
You were talking deep like it was mad love to you  
You wanted my heart but I just liked your tattoos  
Poured it down, so I poured it down"

And with that, the gym was full of life again, Sayaka's voice piercing through the chatter amazingly.

"And now I don't understand it  
You don't mess with love, you mess with the truth  
And I know I shouldn't say it  
But my heart don't understand"

Unlike Kyoko and Chihiro, she was experienced, used to being on a stage, singing for people.  
People danced and chatter filled the air, Sayaka's voice easily gliding through it.

"Why I got you on my mind  
Why I got you on my mind  
Why I got you on my mind  
Why I got you on my mind"

Her eyes scanned the small crowd of students as she sang, seemingly looking for someone.  
When she couldn't find them, she began to slow down her singing as the music faded. 

Everyone spoke for a couple moments, no one getting on the stage to sing, the slight peace was broken when Chihiro happily pushed two of her friends onto the stage, putting on a song.

He waved slightly to Taka and Mondo and walked away smiling.

Oh god.

Chihiro had put on a love song. 

They sort of awkwardly glanced at each other,  
And everyone looked at them expectantly.

"The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart  
Beats, fast.."

If you listened close enough, you could hear the quiet laughter of Chihiro, who was talking with Toko.

"Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt  
Suddenly goes away somehow."

The song was slightly awkward to sing,  
it wasn't originally a duet and neither of them planned to sing today.

"One step closer.."

Everyone chatted and socialized through the song, not really listening, but paying attention at the same time

"I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more."

And suddenly, everyone was staring and listening, other then the wallflower who was still reading, but even Toko stared. 

"And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more."

This was Chihiro's plan all along, because it was Karaoke night, and after all, who said he couldn't have a little fun?


	3. The story of the magical Monokuma

Once upon a time, only a few years ago, there were two sisters named Junko, and Mukuro.

Junko was very attached to a teddy bear, which she had named monokuma, for it had a white side and a black side. 

One night, she hugged the bear to her chest, looking up at the sky, and made a wish.

Then, she closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

When she awoke, the bear was gone.

 

She went around looking for it, her sister helping her.

When they finally did find Monokuma, about an hour after they started to look, they were startled to find that the beloved animal was now Alive!

And that is the story of the Magical Monokuma.


	4. The play

Today was a big day for all the students at Hope's Peak High School, today was the school play they had all been planning for a month, a reenactment of greece  
It was almost shocking that they had gotten everyone to participate.   
Today all their hard work would be shown off for their friends and family.

The play started, and every one was watching in curiousity, and it wasn't long before they started to sing.

"Summer lovin' had me a blast." The lead male role, Danny, who was played by Makoto sung, the stage was seperated into two parts for the song.

"Summer lovin' happened so fast." The lead female, Sandy sung, played by Sayaka, who seemed comfortable on the stage.

They sung their hearts out and had fun, playing as characters, and going through the play. They got to the next song in high spirits.

"Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee  
Lousy with virginity  
Won't go to bed 'til I'm legally wed  
I can't; I'm Sandra Dee!" Junko sang, dancing around the stage happily. 

The rest of the play continued that, they stayed in high spirits, enjoying the play, and their friends and family were just as happy watching them act, laughing at points, and watching in silence at others, some even sang along with the songs. 

They got to the final songs, and Sayaka, Junko and Makoto walked across the stage, which they made to look they a carnival. 

"We go together  
Like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong." They sang with each other, the others joining them, everyone there except Toko and Taka.

"We're one of a kind  
Like dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo  
Our names are signed  
Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy  
Shooby doo-wop she-bop." Everyone sang, Toko and Taka jumping in, you could hear Toko stutter slightly as she sang, but no one minded. 

"Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop  
We'll always be like one, wa-wa-wa-waaah."

When the play was over, everyone met up together back stage. 

"That was so much fun!" Sayaka said smiling widely. 

"Yeah good job everyone!" Makoto replied smiling at everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if you would all kill me if I did a really angsty chapter in here


End file.
